


Anon Fights Off "Amezilla"

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Handplay, Licking, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: You and Amethyst watch a big monster movie. You also happen to be just a few inches tall. It doesn't take a genius to at least get a vague idea of whatever game that just crossed her mind.(Originally posted on /aco/.)
Relationships: Amethyst (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Anon Fights Off "Amezilla"

>you sit at the coffee table, watching a movie on the television that Pearl helped set up for you  
>she's busy training Steven's friend a bit of swordfighting, so in the meantime, you just sit here and wait for her to eventually return  
>as you watch your film, you suddenly feel the wet sensation of dripping flesh press against your back, complimented by a warm, humid air  
>oh yeah  
>you nearly forgot about your babysitter  
>"Hey Anon. Whatcha watching?"  
>she moves that big head of hers over yours to look at the giant monsters battling it out on the screen  
>"Oooooh... a monster movie huh? Lemme see!"  
>she moves herself up to lie on the coffee table with you, her head intimidatingly looming over you as she observes the contents of the film  
>as the hour passes by, your back is left wet with saliva, making your viewing of the film cold and uncomfortable  
>thanks, Amethyst  
  
>"Awwwww, it's over?"  
>there's nothing left on the screen but the sight of text scrolling downward as a dramatic orchestral theme plays along with it  
>"Hmph, shame. I wanted to see some more giant monsters."  
>as she starts to get up from the coffee table... before she stops herself, as if an idea just hit her  
>her eyes lock onto you, with a mischievous smile creeping across her lips  
>"Unless..."  
>without warning, Amethyst uses her finger to push you off of the coffee table  
  
>a chilling gush of wind envelopes around your body before you land directly onto the hardwood floor, which causes you a mild amount of pain, but nothing too serious considering your lightweight form  
>you stand back up to take in your surroundings, wondering what kind of obnoxious game she wants to play this time  
>'BOOM'  
>the sudden sight of Amethyst looming over you as she stands on all fours is enough for you to fall back onto your ass again  
>"THE WAARRRNING BROS PRESENTS..."  
>you're pretty sure that's not how it goes "ANON... versus..."  
>Amethyst brings her right hand down, naturally shaping her fingers to appear more like a puppet  
>she moves her thumb up and down along with her words, as if it were a mouth "...AMEZILLA!!"  
>'Amezilla' lets out a dramatic "ROOOOAAAARRRR"  
>"RARRR!!! I'M GONNA EAT'CHA!! OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM..."  
>the 'mouth' of this beast starts to make biting motions as it moves closer to you, giving enough warning for you to get on the move  
>you run away from the maw of the monster, just barely dodging her sudden bursts of speed as it tries to ram into you  
>you make a mad dash away from the beast, running right under Amethyst's legs  
>'Amezilla' speaks once more  
>"HEY PAL, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"  
>Amethyst easily jumps over to your location, shaking the ground as her whole body looms over you  
>the monster descends before it stays still, ominously 'staring' at you from above  
>"LOOKS LIKE THIS IS A JOB FOR MY..."  
>Amethysts pulls a ketchup bottle from... thin air, before shoving it through the exit of the monster's mouth  
>"...PLASMA BREATH!!!!"  
>she squeezes the bottle tight, splattering you with a generous amount of the monster's 'plasma breath'  
>the red gooey substance forces you to lose your footing, rendering you vulnerable to the beast above  
>'Amezilla' quickly descends, opening its 'maw' wide  
>"OM NOM NOM NOM..."  
  
>you are unable to stop Amethyst's fingers from managing to engulf you  
>you are compressed and smushed inside of her soft palm, 'chewing" you as you hear muffled "OM NOM NOM"s from outside of her enclosed fist  
>ketchup squishes and squelches against your helpless body as it falls victim to the hunger of Amezilla  
>her fingers and palm feel very soft against your body, as well as being wet from both the ketchup and a mild amount of sweat  
>within the dark maw of Amethyst's fist, you start to see some light at the end of the tunnel  
>gravity pulls your body closer and closer to it, until you get a good view and find out what it is  
>"OM NOM NOM NOM NOM"  
>you desperately try to grab onto the skin of her palm, but it's too slick for you to get a proper grip on  
>you find yourself sliding away from the confines of her fist, allowing you to fall straight into Amethyst's hungry mouth  
>'splat'  
>you fall right onto Amethyst's salivating tongue, with the light quickly being drained from your vision as she slams her jaw shut  
>Amethyst proceeds to slather your body with her massive muscle, pressing you against the roof of her mouth as you become soaked in her juices  
>you notice that her breath smells vaguely of potato chips  
>as she tries to slurp and suck the ketchup off of your body, you are carelessly tossed around in her cheeks along with her thick saliva  
>once she decides that she has had enough fun with you, she sticks your legs out of her mouth, pulling you through her lips with a wet 'pop'  
>"Heh, you didn't think I was ACTUALLY gonna eat you, ri-"  
>>"AMETHYST, THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
>you hear Pearl's voice yell from across the room  
>"Oh.... uhh..."  
>she quickly stuffs you under the cramped confines of her rear, hidden away from Pearl's vision  
>"...enough what?"


End file.
